Jane's Sleepwalking
by Jatd4ever
Summary: On his way back from the privy, Jester notices Jane in the courtyard. When he gets near her, he noticed she was sleepwalking. Trying to wake her, she grabs a stave and attacks Jester thinking it's Gunther. Can he calm her down without hurting or getting hurt? Or is there more behind the sudden attrack?


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

It's the middle of the night in Kippernia castle, everyone should be asleep except me who drank too much water and barely made it to the privy.

Breathing a sigh of relief "Much better, I really thought I wouldn't make it"

I make my way to my room, but something pretty caught my eye, my lovely lady knight Jane was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

_It's she taking a stroll under the moonlight? How romantic_

I refrained from calling her name, for the fear of waking up the whole kingdom. So instead, I ran down stairs, and approached the lovely being. Whispering, I said "Jane what are you doing here? Putting in extra practice?"

She just stood there silently, without a word

"Jane?"

Waving my hands in front of Jane, she didn't even flinch

"Jane?"

_She must be sleepwalking_

Grabbing her hand "Come on, let's go back"

Ripping my arm away she said coldly "I'm not done yet"

Grabbing a stave, she started to attack "Take back what you said"

_What in the world, she must be dreaming_

Leaning back, I avoided her attack "Whoa, Jane what are you doing?"

I grabbed a stave, and guarded myself "Jane, my lady knight wake up, you're dreaming"

Swinging the stave at my head "You cannot beg for mercy Gunther, you must pay for your sins"

_Gunther! I'm certainly not that beef headed, donkey headed brute._

"Jane it's me Jester, I need you to wake up, you're dreaming!"

"Take back what you said about Jester, or die"

_He said something about me? But why would you be bothered that much?_

"Jane, I don't want to hurt you. And I won't"

"Gunther, Jester is my best friend, and I love him very much. And he won't reject me if I confessed my feelings"

_Your feelings? You love me?_

"Jane..."

Dropping her stave, she said sadly "Let me finish, just because I'm not that feminine, or that I might not always smell good doesn't mean he'll not like me too, right?"

I dropped my stave, I couldn't believe the words that were uttered out her mouth. Pretending to be Gunther, I imitated his voice "Jane. I take back what I said. You certainly do have a chance"

"I do? Than I'll be on my way now"

Turning around, she slowly made her way back to her room. I followed her, until she went inside her room.

_That's good, now she'll be safe. But how could she believe I wouldn't like her?_

**The next day, outside Jane's room**

Before Jane went on patrol, I went to talk with her "Good morning my fair beanstalk"

"Up early I see"

"You know what they say, don't wait for an ideal time to begin something. Which it's why I'm here. Are you feeling alright?"

"I didn't sleep very well. But other than that, I guess I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You didn't look very well yesterday. After dinner, you just left on patrol without saying a word and came back late"

Looking down, she said "You see, I got into an argument with Gunther"

"And I'm sure you ran rings around him"

"Then reason we got into an argument was ridiculous"

"Oh"

"I'm not sure how to tell you..."

"There is no need, I'll tell you instead, you now I think highly of you, you are my best friend."

Grabbing her hand, I placed it over my heart "Do you feel it?"

"Your heart is beating very fast"

"Now, trust your instincts. Tell me what you need to tell me"

Blushing really hard, she asked "What do you think of me?"

"I think your kind and loyal, you care about others more than you care about yourself. Your witty, very smart, and above all else brave"

"Anything else?"

"I love the way laugh, the way your eyes shine when your excited, the way you call my name. Your feistiness is very enchanting, your thick red hair makes me want to run my fingers through it, your skin so creamy and white like porcelain, and your lips beckon me on a daily basis. I love you Jane, I want to hold you in my arms and express my undying love to you everyday, your voice it's like music to my ears, your smile is like the brightness is the sun, you light up my life. Until I die, my heart will only belong to you"

With tears in her eyes she asked "You really feel that way?'

"Is my hat blue?"

"Yes"

"Then that is how I feel, if my love bothers you, than I'll leave the kingdom and never see you again"

Taking me into an embrace, she confessed "It made me really happy, to tell you the truth, Me and Gunther argued about you"

"Did you argue about my charm?"

"No you fool, he said that you would never like me because I'm not feminine"

"I like a woman who is strong, it's very attractive"

"And I don't smell?"

"You smell so good, it makes me dizzy sometimes"

"And..."

"Do you love me Jane?"

"Yes, I always have"

**"**Than will you marry me Jane"

"Of course"

Landing on top of Jane's tower, Dragon asked "Did I miss something?"

Breaking our embrace, I held her hand and said "Jane is going to be my wife"

"Congratulations floppy hat, you know Jane was talking about you yesterday"

"Dragon do you give your blessing?" I asked

"I'll allow it, but if you hurt a hair on her head, you'll be charcoal"

"You have my word Dragon. As much as it pains me so, I have to let you go Jane, but I love you."

Kissing me on the cheek, she said "You silly fool, I'll see you later. I love you too"

"Eww, at least wait while I'm not looking"

"Come on my big green newt"

They soon disappeared into the clouds, and I made my way into the courtyard.

"Gunther we need to have a chat, a man to man chat"

"And the other man would be?"

"Very funny, anyway..."

Catching him off guard, I punched him with my left hand since I use my right hand to play my lute.

"Don't you ever upset my woman like that again"

"And what If I do?"

"Than you'll have Jester and Dragon to answer to"

**Outside the kitchen**

Placing bowls on the table, and serving gruel, Pepper asked "Your up early, did anything a happen?"

"You know what they say, don't wait for an ideal time to begin something."

Teasingly she asked "Is this something Jane?"

"Let's just say, that I woke up from a dream, and it turned out it was real"


End file.
